Feliz Cumpleaños, aniki
by ChueHan
Summary: No siempre uno se encuentra acompañado en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, China deseaba un poco de compañía ese día y puede que… alguna sorpresa. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Chugoku!


**.::Feliz Cumpleaños, Aniki::.**

**_Summary:_** _No siempre uno se encuentra acompañado en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, China deseaba un poco de compañía ese día y puede que… alguna sorpresa. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Chugoku!_

**_Advertencias_****_: _**_Leve Shonen Ai._

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Lo dicho por todos: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hidekaz Hiramuya._

**_Notas Autor_****_: _**_He tenido que re-escribir completo este one-shot, a causa de que el archivo en que lo tenía desapareció ;( Quería golpear la computadora, pero hice un esfuerzo por traer un pequeño presente para Yao-Yao en su día :3 Espero les guste._

_**::oOo::**_

China se sentía decepcionado. Hoy era su cumpleaños y ninguno de sus hermanos se había acordado. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

La celebración en su casa partió como de costumbre; con el desfile, una ceremonia, gente llenando las calles para festejar la ocasión. Sólo esperaba los fuegos artificiales que empezarían una vez llegara la noche.

No esperaba recibir regalos (aunque si lo hubiese deseado) pero no estaría demás que algunos de sus países vecinos fuera felicitarlo. Es decir, más de cuatro mil años de vida no se cumplían todos los días, ¿cierto? No era mucho pedir que, al menos, tuvieran la consideración de llamarlo por teléfono.

Se acercaba el crepúsculo y nada había cambiado. Sus naciones hermanas seguían sin dar señales de vida y empezaba a angustiarse. Quizá debía resignarse al hecho que ninguno se presentaría para saludarlo. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenían asuntos más importantes que atender que preocuparse por él; la nación madre de Asia que los cuidó de pequeños y les prestó su cultura para que después formaran una propia ¡Oh, sí! Él sólo había actuado como una nodriza para que después se marcharan sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Pensar en el pasado lo deprimía un poco, aunque también lo llenaba de orgullo, ver que esos pequeños países que acogió una vez podían estar a la altura de las mayores potencias mundiales.

Decidió no pensar más en la posibilidad de que sus _hermanos _se presentaran. No deseaba ponerse muy sentimental ese día, el cual ya estaba por terminar. Así que se dirigió a la ciudad imperial, donde se sentó en la cima del palacio para tener una mejor vista de los fuegos pirotécnicos. Además, ahí nadie lo molestaría. Tan sólo se encontraba él, la ciudad allá abajo y el cielo nocturno listo para mostrar aquel espectáculo de luces mientras lo esperaba con calm…

—¡Aniki!

China casi se fue para atrás debido al grito de la nación que, inesperadamente apareció a su lado.

—¡Co-Corea, aru! —exclamó el chino, volviéndose a él luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa que le había causado—. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Venía a verle personalmente para mostrarle su regalo de cumpleaños —contestó el más alto con una sonrisa y expresión entusiastas al tiempo que movía las extensas mangas de su hanbok.

La milenaria nación quedó mirándolo perplejo durante unos segundos. No sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Para empezar, seguía sobresaltado sobre su abrupta presencia en el palacio y ahora decía tenerle un regalo… Debía haber algún truco ahí.

—¿Re-Regalo, aru? ¿Tú? —le preguntó, desconfiado—. ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

El rostro de Corea reflejaba una expresión de inocencia, que mostraba que le extrañaba su reacción con lo que había dicho.

—¿Por qué se pone así? En serio le tengo un obsequio —sonrió de nuevo, despreocupado—. Y vine hasta aquí para entregárselo.

El mayor seguía escéptico ante las palabras del coreano. Esperaba que no fuera uno de esos regalos extraños, como un vestido o un objeto que había sacado a escondidas de su casa para proclamarlo como suyo.

—Bien… ¿Y dónde está, aru?

Corea lo quedó viendo sin decir nada y luego, con una sonrisilla maliciosa, le pidió tener paciencia. Pero el chino arrugó el ceño y se puso de pie, listo para salir molesto de ahí.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Apuesto que en verdad no traes nada y sólo viniste aquí para fastidiarm…!

Justo en ese momento empezaron a lanzarse los fuegos artificiales. China volvió la mirada hacia el cielo para ver en su totalidad y completo esplendor aquellas luces destellantes que se esparcían por el cielo. Con desconcierto vio que, varios fuegos que se habían disparado al mismo tiempo, terminaron por formar caracteres en chino que formaron las palabras: **_Feliz Cumpleaños, Aniki ,_**dejándolo sin habla.

Corea por su parte sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido. Sólo era cosa de ver la cara del mayor para darse cuenta que había causado impacto con su obsequio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció?

—Es… es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí, aru —pronunció conmovido y la voz quebrada. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, mientras no dejaba de contemplar el cielo iluminado por las luces que se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

—¡Me alegra que le gustara, da-ze! —exclamó alegre el coreano, abrazando por detrás al mayor y haciéndolo sentarse a su lado.

China se sonrojó y trató de apartarse un poco, pero el más alto lo tenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos sin la menor intención de soltarlo.

Los fuegos pirotécnicos continuaron estallando en aquel espacio nocturno durante un par de minutos hasta que cesaron por completo. Sólo quedó una capa de humo sobre la ciudad y dos naciones, la una junto a la otra, permaneciendo en silencio luego de aquel majestuoso espectáculo.

—A-Ah, Corea, aru… —musitó el chino, apenado, con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada baja—. Aprecio mucho el gesto que tuviste conmigo… En verdad, no sé cómo expresar lo feliz que me siento.

El menor sonrió, conmovido. Entonces, atrajo la mirada del más bajo a la suya, tomándole suavemente el rostro entre sus manos para así verlo directo a los ojos.

—Aniki es tan lindo cuando se pone así… —comentó con una sonrisa encantadora ante el rubor que se presentaba en las mejillas del mayor—. Como sabe, las sorpresas de cumpleaños y los fuegos artificiales fueron originados en mí. Por eso quise juntarlos para expresarle mi más sincero aprecio.

China suspiró. No podía faltar un comentario así por parte del surcoreano. Aún así decidió dejarlo pasar por tomarse la molestia de hacerle un regalo tan emotivo e impresionante. En serio debía reconocer el gesto que había tenido con él. Compensaba todas las ausencias de los demás asiáticos.

—Aniki… Si no le importa… aún tengo otro regalo más que darle.

El chino dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Observó con atención a Corea, quien acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros hasta casi rozar con su nariz.

—¡Es-Espera…! ¿Qué clase de regalo es ése, aru? —tartamudeó nervioso, echándose un poco para atrás.

Corea esbozó una sonrisa con picardía y acto seguido, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, en dirección al patio del palacio.

—¡Ya pueden salir, chicos! —gritó entusiasmado, mientras China observaba en su misma dirección, confundido.

Al poco rato unos focos se encendieron cerca de donde estaban ellos, iluminando tres figuras conocidas en la entrada del palacio imperial. Se trataba de Hong Kong, Japón y Taiwán respectivamente, llevando cada uno un micrófono en mano para ponerse a cantar Feliz Cumpleaños, ante la mirada atónita del chino. Los tres parecían bastante avergonzados, pero armándose de valor cantaron para el mayor, quien no pudo evitar unas pequeñas lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos.

Una vez terminaron, la milenaria nación pasó su manga por su rostro y se dirigió a ellos, igual de conmovido que en un principio.

—Aru… No sé qué decir… Me hace tan feliz verlos y escucharlos cantar para mí…

—Qué bueno que le gustó, maestro —contestó Hong Kong con el rostro y voz inexpresivos.

Corea se volvió para abrazar a China, quien no puso resistencia, y sólo volteó a mirarle, interrogante.

—Ya que Aniki está tan contento… ¿Me dejaría llevarlo a casa y hacerle una cena especial? —dijo esto último con un tono misterioso.

—Bueno… Supongo que en vista que te has portado bien, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de complacerte.

Por supuesto el mayor no vio las dobles intenciones que el coreano trazaba en su mente, y creyendo que sólo se trataba de una cena inocente, lo acompañó hasta su casa sin preveer lo que pasaría una vez que llegaran.

—Sensei debe estar muy feliz como para no haber notado eso —comentó Taiwán al momento en que los veía alejarse de la ciudad imperial.

—Será mejor no decirle que Corea-san nos amenazó con seguir tocándonos los pechos si no aceptábamos en venir a cantarle —dijo el país del sol naciente a los otros dos asiáticos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

_**::oOo::**_

**Notas Finales: ¡Qué malos son Japón y los otros! ¿Verdad? xD Como dije, este one-shot tuvo que ser reescrito a último momento a causa del estúpido documento que cambió de formato xP pero mi chino no puede quedarse sin su presente, el cual Corea va a terminarle de dar.**

_Shēngrì kuàilè, China_


End file.
